falloutfanfictionunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Unification Treaty Amendments
The Ranger Unification Treaty Amendments '''was an official re-negotiation of the Ranger Unification Treaty between the NCR, the Free State of New Vegas, and the Desert Rangers of Nevada. Background During the Nevada War the Desert Rangers began to operate independent of the orders and guidelines of their NCR superiors. They became a powerful political and militant entity, and had been forming alliances with powerful individuals throughout the Mojave. During the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam the Desert Rangers supported the Free State of New Vegas and were disavowed by General Oliver Lee for betraying the New California Republic. However, the Free State of New Vegas ultimately emerged the victor of the war and had began to establish a great deal of authority over the NCR's ability to trade outside of their borders. In an effort to foster relations between the two states, Desert Ranger Commander Johnny Frye proposed a re-unification of the two factions under a series of amendments to the original treaty. Terms of Agreement Official Terms of Agreement ''In the interest of the Desert Rangers of Nevada and the Free State of New Vegas, we believe that the unification treaty in it's current state poses a conflict of interest at the expense of the Desert Rangers and thus the people of New Vegas. For the sake of the people, I, Comm. Johnny Frye of the Desert Rangers of Nevada, promote the following amendments and additions to the Ranger Unification Treaty. '' The terms of the Amendment included: * '''Amendment I. NCR Rangers & Desert Rangers of Nevada as Separate Entities: ''The Desert Rangers are a proud organization with a long-standing history as protectors and servants of the people of Nevada. Coalition between the two forces undermines the significance of the Desert Ranger's contributions and efforts that have lead to such prosperity and growth in the region. Desert Rangers have traditionally been given far more freedom to operate independently that they have been stripped of in the NCR regime, and it's current members have other obligations and interests that the NCR cannot or will not address. Thus, the Desert Rangers wish to return to a system of function and administration, free of NCR interference and regulations. Signed - Comm. Johnny Frye, Col. James Hsu, Sgt. Craig Boone, Pvt. Butch DeLoria, Lt. Tycho Jeric, Lt. Preston Garvey '' ** I.i. Independent Armament and Barracks '- In hopes of further autonomy in his leadership of the Rangers, Comm. Frye wished to designate a separate barracks to improve the quality of independent planning and a restricted access armory to ensure the Rangers had high-grade provisions at all times and were not vulnerable to a loss of supplies at the hands of the NCR. ** '''I.ii. Seperate Facilities and Training '- The Rangers have long believed the training they received before integration to be superior, and wished to return to traditional routines and activity coordination. ** 'I.iii. Independent Command and Orders '- This subtext allows Comm. Johnny Frye to command the Desert Rangers as he wishes, without authorization of a higher office, and provides his successors the same freedoms so long as the Amendment remain law in the Free State and NCR. This was a primary desire of the Desert Rangers, who wished to serve freely their own interests and support the Free State of New Vegas. Comm. Johnny Frye sponsored the addition of this amendment and was elected to the Council of New Vegas as a military adviser for his contributions to the Free State's independence. * '''Amendment II. Official Definition of NCR Jurisdiction: ''To prevent further conflict in the interest of stronger states working together, the Desert Rangers propose an official definition of the borders which seperate the NCR and New Vegas. The settlements and towns of New Vegas, Boulder City, Primm, Goodsprings, and the outlying territories, on the condition that the NCR is allowed to maintain it's established strongholds at Nelson and Searchlight. Signed - Comm. Johnny Frye, General Oliver Lee, President Aaron Kimball, Col. James Hsu'' This proved to be an intelligent diplomatic move by Comm. Frye, who used used undefined borders between the NCR, Free State, and Legion controlled Colorado, to lay claim to significant trading routes, revenue or resource generating settlements, and tactically advantageous points surrounding New Vegas. In addition to establishing authority over significant locations, he presented the NCR retaining control over previously designated strongholds as a boon. However, this left the NCR with the responsibility of withholding the border against the Legion and spared the Free State the difficulty of managing hostile borders which dulled NCR military stength and simultaneously allowed rapid growth within the State's borders. * Amendment III. Provisions for the Old Mormon Fort:'' In good faith do the Desert Rangers request NCR aide in the form of provisions or finances to the projects of Dr. Julie Farkas and her followers at the Old Mormon Fort of Freeside. The Rangers believe that the area can improve as a whole with provided support to Dr. Farkas, and that administration and trade will be simplified by the relief her work will provide to the people. Signed - Comm. Johnny Frye, Dr. Julie Farkas, President Aaron Kimball, General Oliver Lee, Col. James Hsu, Presley King'' Dr. Julie Farkas encouraged Comm. Frye to endorse the addition of a designated contribution to the Desert Rangers on a scheduled basis to assist surgeons and medical staff at the Old Mormon Fort. They improved societal function in the region and improved quality of life for the people there, and their generosity has inspired further growth and generosity. Frye supported the idea entirely, and added it to the proposed additions on the amendment immediately. Trivia * Despite the authority of many signatories being questioned by their followers, particularly President Kimball and General Lee, the document was honoured for decades after it's conception. * The border definitions defined in this agreement eventually translated into the Free Interstate Trade Agreement and the I-15 Border Tax Agreement.